a lover's savior
by shegrathefluffycommander
Summary: sam goes through a painful time of need which causes penny to take care of him. as he recovers, she slowly starts to create and bond then later falls in love with him will that be enough though?
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

flames burned all around him as he continued on his mission,someone was in trouble.

"sarah! sarah!" he called.

a voice answered from somewhere above. "up here uncle sam!"

sam swung his axe through the door and broke the door handle. he reached down to pick sarah up when the burning floor gave out from underneath him.

"sam!" cried sarah. she reached for his hand to lift him up.

"no you get yourself outside and get some help k?" he asked.

sarah hiestated then left without looking back at him.

his vision began to blur when the oxygen level in his mask was begining to run out. he sounded the alarm on his jacket again for someone to come help him out. he watched as a yellow angel came to his aid.

"are you alright sam?" it asked.

sam tryed to talk but he found it hard to get any of the words out. penny removed the one running out with a fresh new one and got him out of there. she could tell he wasn't doing to well from the lack of oxygen in his system and the burns he had recieved on his arms and legs from dangling so close to the edge.

"elvis we need to get him to the hospital now!" she barked.

elvis opened up the passenger door on _venus _for her to put him in. elvis stayed behind with station officer steele to put out the rest of the flames while penny took care of sam. his heart was thudding painfully and he let out a small moan. he could feel her place a hand on his forehead.

"my god your burning up!" she whispered.

he was hurting everywhere, his head was ringing from the oxygen loss, his arms and legs were inflammed, and his eyes stung like the seven heavens making it hard for him to see. lights blinded into his sore eyes as he was lifted.

"sir if you can hear anyone of us at all please do something." commanded a voice.

he coughed loudly when he was trying to talk.

"ok get him on the i.v and the oxygen." the doctor motioned to penny. "miss i am going to have to ask you stay here."

penny nodded without any objection to what he was trying to do. sam didn't want her to leave he wanted for her to stay with him. he grabbed her arms.

"no please stay!" he begged.

**to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

sam wasnt sure how long he'd been out all he knew that his sight was pitch black.

"sir we're so sorry but it looks like you will not be able to see for quite some time."

sam let out a cry of pain and sorrow. "does this mean i am of no use to anyone?!" he asked.

the doctor sighed. "yes but for a while anyway."

he could fell another presence beside him. "is there anything we can do?" asked penny.

"yes he will need someone to take care of him while he recovers." sam heard the door close loudly setting off some more ringing in his ears.

"sam." started penny. "i know that you must be hurt right now but i promise i will stick by your side no matter what."

sam wanted to cry but he couldn't because his eyes were sealed shut and they hurt from trying. he felt her hand interlace around his. "come on let's get you home."

the drive home was quiet which gave sam time to be alone with his thoughts. _how can this happen? why...why does it have to be me?_ he thought angrily to himself. he hated the fact that he was weak now and couldn't help anyone. penny kept a firm grip on his arm as she guided him indoors. penny saw the look of fustration on his face.

"i don't wanna be a burden." he whispered.

penny's gaze softened. "you won't be now let's get you something to eat eh?"

sam nodded and allowed her to help him. penny was being mindful of where his burn wounds were on his arms.

**at the black dragon smithry and woodshop**

the phone rang off the hook at the shop.

"black dragon Shegra Acosta speaking." greeted shegra putting her hot iron rod down.

"hello shegra there's something i want you to do for me."

"yeah and what might that be?" shegra motioned for jake to hand her her notebook as she scribbled down the information. "ok penny i'll get right on it." said shegra hanging up. she grabbed her wood knife and began craving a walking stick for sam.

**back at the house.**

penny put the phone back on the rack.

"penny you really don't have to do this." murmured sam.

"no i do and besides you are under my care now." she replied.

a knock at the door startled them. it was elvis.

"yes elvis?" asked penny.

"um just seeing if you needed any help." said elvis.

"haha i dont see why not." she laughed. "i have to get home if i wanna beat the ice storm that is on the way."

elvis laughed along side her. "yeah i agree too bad you still live on the outskirts of town, alright off you go then."

**t.b.c**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Penny pulled her jacket around her tightly against the cold. The cobblestone clattered under her feet.

_Poor sam i hope he recovers soon. _She thought.

The wind played with her hair as she continued on home. A small raindrop fell on her ending in a down pour. The icey rain invaded her clothes and leaked to her skin chilling her. She ran and ran until she finally made it to her house.

sam found it hard to fall asleep, he listened steadly to the rain allowing it to lull him into a deep trance. His hand was still warm from penny's touch, he could still feel her gripping on it. His arm still held traces of her on it from her holding him from the fire's grasp.

_Shes onlu trying to protect me. _He thought. _My body is telling me that. _

He kept that in mind as he waited for dreams to pop into his head. He could still picture her face in his mind despite his temporary blindness, he smiled quietly. _Good night penny, sweet dreams._

Penny tossed and turned on her bed sending her sheets down off the sides of it. Her fingernails ranked down the side of the pillowcase tearing it. Her eyes flew open. She reached for the cell phone on her desk to call sam.

" elvis." Came the reply.

" yes elvis can you get sam for me please?" She asked.

Another voice came over the phone it sounded tired and worned out. " yes penny?"

" i thought i would check up on you, to see if you were alright." She whispered.

He laughed gruffly. " i'll think i'll manage until you come here in the morning."

He heard her yawn loudly causing him to laugh before hanging up.

Penny stared at the phone in her hand. _Crap! I should have told him!_

Penny layed down on the bed wrapping the covers round her tightly. She stared out the window at the storm outside. The rain swept like waves across the grass splashing her window. She could almost hear the grass bending and breaking under the gusts of the wind each one singing a different vocal. Ice fell quietly making soft _tik tok _noises under the grass's voice. The melody was soon joined by the growl of thunder hitting the ground. Her eyes were beginning to droop and soon lead to her falling under the wings of sleep.

sam resisted the urge to call her knowing full well that she would be asleep. He rested his head down. _I'm going to ask her to stay with me tomorrow when she comes. I dont want her to be alone not in a storm like this. _He blinked his unseeing eyes. _I have a feeling she had a nightmare thats why she was calling. _He was left with nothing but the beating of his own heart and silence of the world outside. He could almost hear the song outside in time with his own.

He remembered shegra's lullaby.

_Cycling cycling cycling_

_Wolf...human...sun_

_Love beats across mourning waters._

_Cycling cycling cycling_

_Auras...spirits...souls_

_They touch the earth_

_With unwilling fate_

_Cycling cycling cycling_

_Wolf...human...sun_

_Auras...spirits...souls_

_All one all true_

His eyes began to tear up again remembering that he too is lonely.

_Ahhh just you wait _

_Hearts are mended and love comes_

_Cycling cycling cycling_

_A cycle that never seems to end._

Sam could feel someone sitting down next him, a hand stroked his.

" good morning." Greeted penny softly.

Sam yawned. " morning." She flinched and turned away...embrassed.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys! woow you guys spammed everything in my inbox these last few days well i have an annoucement to make**

**because of blue tears on youtube updates will come friday and the weekends only  
**

chapter four:

the wind was still howling outside from what sam could here.

"so let me guess we will not be going to work today then?" he asked.

"yep we are confined to the houses at least until the storm clears up." replied penny.

sam felt a thought hit him. "oh penny i was thinking maybe you'd like to stay with me tonight."

penny laughed. "sure! considering i won't be going home tonight."

the phone rang off the hook. "hello penny i hate to bug you but there is an emergency down at the coast sarah and norman are in trouble." said station officer steele.

"yes sir i will get right on it."

_" _i'll send cridlington with venus to come pick you up." 

penny put on her long sleeved jacket. "sorry sam duty calls stay here while i take care of it."

elvis pulled up in venus. "hop in!" he called opening the door for her to get in. penny pushed down on the gas and sped down the street to the boathouse. elvis tryed to get out but penny stopped him. "no elvis i will have to do this alone."

"but penny the storm is wicked and the waves are rough are you sure you will be able to do it." he asked.

penny nodded. "yes now stay put and on stand by when i need you."

she began to change out of her uniform and into her orange jumpsuit. she hopped into neptune and down into the water. the waves pushed and shoved the tiny rescue boat around on the water. she struggled trying to get it to stay balanced on the open waves but the current was just too stronge. the currents came and picked up neptune threatening to throw it into the raged jaws of the rocky shore line ahead. shapes caught her attention ahead.

"kids get back i am coming in too fast!" she cried.

norman pushed sarah out of the way of the out of control boat. they watched as the boat collided into the rocks and it's driver as she fell overboard. penny struggled to keep her grip on the wet rubber of the boat but failed sending her into the cold churning waters. each wave crashed above her head making it hard to resurface.

_air need air! _she gasped. she worked her limbs tiredly as she tryed to keep afloat but each time a wave crashe into her. her lungs were bursting from the lack of no air.

norman ran and pounded on the door of venus.

"elvis! elvis! penny shes drowning!" he cried.

elvis gasped and dashed to her aid. "where is she?" he asked.

norman pointed to the damaged boat. "there hurry!"

penny finally gave up on the fight she allowed her body to relax. she felt arms reach down and grabbed her.

"dont stop fighting." chanted a voice.

her mind thick with the haze she obeyed. she allowed herself to be carried onto the shore.

"penny penny please stay with me." begged the voice again.

she coughed up water painfully and moaned quietly."el...el...elvis?"

"oh penny i am glad your ok come on let's get you warmed up." elvis wrapped a thich blanket around her and placed her in venus. he cranked the heating up and leaned in on her.

"god dang it your warm." she muttered.

he laughed quietly. "yeah it happens when you have a friend who is half wolf."

she rested her head on him. "thank you for coming to my aid."

elvis rubbed her shoulder. "dont mention it."

she shrugged herself tightly in the blanket the roar of the water was still echoing in her ears.

**t.b.c**


	5. Chapter 5

A lover's savior chapter 5

Elvis rubbed her shoulder softly. " now lets get you home eh?"

The wind blew the rain blinding the windshield making it hard to see. Hail flew and landed on the hood of venus.

" crap this storm has really taken!" Cried elvis.

Penny could feel the car shake and move under them. The winds was blowing so strong the it threatened to send them over. Elvis's control on the vechile was slipping.

" penny it looks like we may have to turn back and stay with bronwyn for awhile." He muttered.

Penny nodded. " ok elvis let me see your phone that way i can call sam."

Elvis reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. " knock yourself out."

It took maybe four rings before sam finally picked up. " yes"

" hey sam this storm has really taken...i wont be coming home until it dies down a little bit."

" ok but becareful." Penny sighed and hung up with him. Just then a shadow danced in the rain, it kept getting closer and closer.

" holy!" Shouted elvis as he began to swerve away from it but it was too late. The object smashed directly into the window knocking elvis unconcious. Penny pulled on the wheel pulling venus into the side of the road. She took the keys out of the ingnition.

" elvis? Elvis? Are you okay?" She asked shaking him. She shoved the branch out of the broken windshield.

Elvis moaned. " owww."

Shegra felt something inside of her throb. " crap!" She grabbed the keys to her mongoose and ran outside. She speed down the wet road after them. _Thank god his aura told me what happened. _She thought. She paused next to the damaged truck and assessed what kind of help it needed. She lowered the towing cable under it and pulled it back to pontypandy. She opened the garage door at the station.

" come on you lot!" She grumbled.

Sam felt some of his vision returning but everything was still a blur to him. He touched the scar that lined his back. " what gave me that?" He wondered. Then he remembered that one night that he was in the woods with his niece and nephew.

_He watched as a bear driven with the wild blood diease chased after james. He ran and reached for james and gasped when he felt it's claws ranked down his back._

A strange vision flashed before him causing him to freak out and fall over. His entire body began to quiver. " whats happening to me!"

Penny sneezed. " bless you!" Called shegra from down stairs.

Penny sniffed. " thanks."

" oh dear do i need to get you a thicker blanket?" Asked elvis.

" no she has me now go down stairs and mop up the water." Wolfed shegra sternly.

Elvis looked at penny but left anyway.

" shegra what do you do if you were caught in the middle of a love triangle?"

Shegra thought long and hard. " i dont know."

Sam let out straggled cries of agony every part of him was burning. His cries soon turned dark and animal like. Station officer steele was walking by his house when he heard them. Steele bursted down the door only to see sam on the ground. Being careful he touched him on the shoulder.

" sam are you?" He recoiled when he saw what no man should ever see...

**T.b.c**


	6. Chapter 6

**Halt! Beware the following scenes maybe disturbing to younger viewers. Scenes contain some hints of blood and maybe voilence**

**Viewer discrestion is advised.**

Chapter 6

Sam's eyes were a red color and blood leaked down the sides of them.

" sa...sa...sam what have you become?" Whimpered station officer steele.

Deranged laughter echoed through him and his eyes continued to stare wildly. Animal-like growls came out of him as well. Steele could tell sam wasnt himself anymore for he had become a man driven mad by the wild blood diease. Steele reached for something to defend himself.

" i dont know what you have done to him but you are not the sam i knew." Steele ran but missed when sam dodged it with unnatural reflexs. Another tortured cry escaped sam filling steele's ear with dread.

Laughter escaped sam again but ended in another cry. A flash of blue darted out in front of him. " get back!" Growled shegra.

Penny gazed into the eyes of her friend. " sam?" She whimpered. Sam looked at her causing her to scream and cuddle into elvis.

" pen...ny?" He groaned reaching for her.

Shegra howled before releasing a wave of energy stopping him in his tracks. Sam continued his march towards her.

"No! Go away!" She screamed. She looked him dead in the eyes. " i hate you for what you have become." She growled. Sam's eyes were soon filled with pain and hatred. Revenge coursed through him but he was soon stopped when shegra dispatched him.

She chained him up in the basement of her shop. " penny dont worry it will soon leave his system if not you know what i must do."

Penny nodded. " i know do you think he will hate me for what i said?"

" no he wont hes just as scared as you are right now." Wolfed shegra before leaving her alone at his door. Penny knelt down in front of the iron bars that sat inbetween her and him. He was sobbing from what she could hear. " what have i done?"

His jacket was ripped showing off his shoulders and chest. His face and hands were stained in his blood. " sam?" She asked quietly. Sam looked up at her. " dont look at me!"

Penny edged closer to the bars. " honey?" She begged reaching out her hand.

He took it up and touched his face with it. " penny i am so sorry it came so fast i...i couldn't control it." He sobbed.

Penny stroked his matted red hair. " shh its ok look i am going to ask shegra to see if its ok to come in there." She whispered standing up.

Sam slumped against the wall to where he could see the moonlight better. The light came and touched his face. " please god forgive me for what i have done." He begged.

The door opened and penny sat down next to him. He reached over and hugged her tightly crying as he did so. Bloody tears leaked onto her shoulders.

" lets get you cleaned up." Penny wiped him down with wet towels soaking up all the blood. His hand reached and clasped her. " dont!" He warned. She could still see the fear in his eyes. " you should be scared of me right now!"

Penny hugged him. " never i will never ever be afraid." Sam rubbed her back. " again i...i didnt mean all those words i said and i am sorry for it. You scared me so bad ."

He cuddled her tighter. " lets hope it never comes back."

Station officer steele flinched when shegra applied medicated herbs to him. " oh stop being a big baby."

"I'm glad the storm has cleared up." Said elvis.

" yeah me too maybe the mountains will be ok so i cam get some more iron."

T.b.c


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

_penny's night mare_

_penny began looking around the room she was in, she was surronded by pitch blackness. screams of terror rang across the walls sending shivers down her spine. she looked to see Sam looking down at his feet._

_she began to reach for him. "sam?"_

_he looked up and she flinched terrified by what she had just seen. the same deep red eyes and blood stained him. he looked like an hungry animal waiting to strike._

_"no! no!" she screamed as she began to back away from him._

_"pen-ny?" he groaned reaching for her._

_"no go away!" she yelled._

_more tortured screams filled the room she was in as the eyes of her friends lept out at her through the darkness._

_"nooooooo!"_

penny woke up ontop of sam. she looked down at his angel like face and let out sigh of relief. _good it hasn't come back. _she could still hear the screams of terror loud and clear in her ears. the smell of rust and salt clinged to her nose and hands causing her to freak out. she felt like screaming out loud. a hand touched her.

"penny whats wrong?" he asked.

"oh sam." she sobbed. "please dont.."

sam got up and hugged her. "dont worry i can assure you that it will not happen again."

shegra came in with a needle and a sliver band. "and just to make sure it doesn't happen i have a few things that might help." she stuck the needle of orange fluid into his arm. "this is called shiro root it's to help with the infection. and the silver band is to surprase it it only works once."

sam flinched when he was injected and grunted when the iron hot band was placed on his arm. penny rubbed his back. "shegra what if you know...it happens again." he asked.

"the diease is what transform people unexpectedly into wolves, see your body needs a way to get rid of it."

penny gasped. "so what happens if he were to go full wolf?"

"then it is less likely that he will ever go back into human state." concluded shegra leaving them in the dark. his hands shook a little bit making a burning sensation deep within him.

"sam?" started penny.

"so i'll be a monster eh?" he laughed darkly. " prefect just the thing that might get me killed." he looked to penny. "penny it might be best if you stayed away from me awhile."

penny hugged him. "no i wont leave you."

"why so you get hurt! i'm not like you anymore it's too dangerous!" he roared backing off of her.

"sam please!" pleaded penny.

"goodbye penny." he whispered kissing her.

"please dont." then he left her all in alone in the darkness of the cage. "please." she pleaded staggering around as she tryed to find him. elvis found her sobbing loudly.

"penny?" he asked. "penny?"

"elvis he left me...he left me." she sobbed hugging him tighter. "he doesn't love me."

"oh penny." whispered elvis stroking her hair. "i'm so sorry."

"i thought he did the way he took care of me but i guess i was wrong." tears stained his arm. "oh elvis."

elvis's body shook with anger and rage. "sam you putz! how dare you! come out where ever you are so i can woop your butt!" he yelled shouting at the darkness. nothing but the long echo of silence came back to them.

"elvis is everything ok..?" shegra looked at elvis's expression and nodded. she too bent down and hugged penny allowing her wolf form to slip past her human form.

*a gentsi is an illusion of a human form normally used of a wolf of the aura element.*

elvis carried penny up to one of the rooms and layed her down. " elvis can you stay with me?" she asked sadly.

he nodded and layed down with her. "i will hunt him down like the animal he is."

"dont hurt him ok?" she begged.

"for you anything." he whispered.

sam ran away as far as he could, away from the ones he loved, away from his hometown. he screamed in agony every though in his head echoing through him. his feet tore up the ground in his flight.

shegra listened quietly to the breeze sailing in the air. whispers of a tortured man called to her.

_follow follow wise wolf follow!_ sang the voice.

shegra let out a low and sorrowful howl...

**hey guys shegra here with an annoucement, i have been hard at work with animations please be patient as the updates come. **

**all right i am out peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

shegra could feel someone's aura coming in and out of hers. "samuel there is no need to hide yourself from me you know." she wolfed.

sam came and bowed before her. "i have come to ask you a question."

she turned to him with eyes beaming like two emerald stones. "well dont just beat around the bush spill it!" she barked.

"how do i control it? how do i control the wolf inside of me?" he asked.

her tail swayed and swayed til she spoke again. "only training will do meet me at the top of pontypandy mountain it will take you at least one moon cycle to get there."

"when do i begin?"

she marked the branch with her claw. "now."

he took off into the forest at great speeds. _maybe if i run faster i can get there quicker. _he thought. he could feel another soul join him.

"who are you what do you want?" he asked. the shadow vanished and slowly melted into him intertwinning with the auras he had. "you are in my body now you will follow my command." the shadow agreed and began to obey his instruction.

"good." thought shegra as she too dashed along side of him. "keep it up!" she called.

he could feel the memories of it's ancient ancestors going through him telling him what to do. every fiber of his body bent to obey the soul that was in him.

"sam your getting out of sync!" she growled.

sam took several deep breathes in concentrating on that very soul in him. _turn yourself over there is no use fighting me. _the wolf finally gave and allowed itself to be one with him. he could feel himself soar across the ground and land on each ledge with ease. blood pounded in his ears. _if only penny could see me now, oh penny i..._ his gut gave a squeeze.

"put your thoughts away and concetrate." wolfed shegra sitting down panting. "now i will train you like you have never trained before. your blood may end up spilling on the ground and once i am done you will be a true guardian one that will have the compablitly of control and fire. rest here for awhile."

sam collasped on his back on the cold hard stone. his eyes gazed upward at the moonlight the sheltered him. _penny please forgive me but i had to do it or otherwise when i did transform you would get hurt. but i will make this promise to you i swear to god i wll get stronger and when the time comes i will be able to control myself and be able to protect you. _

a howl rang loud and clear through the air and it was answered by many others. "sam it's time." wolfed shegra motioning for him to follow her with her tail. he got to his feet and followed her to a clearing that was in the ravine. she squatted down under the moss that lined the enterance to a cave. the cave felt warm which surprised him at the fact that it was so warm. drawings of warriors covered the cave each with a different story to be told.

_those will be great to tell to sarah and james. _smiled sam.

shegra paused in front of a rock that was covered in more markings. "this is where most of the guardians learned their abilites and history. you may or may have not heard of the story about the red wolf by the name of curios who protected your land many years ago."

sam tilted his head. "no i have not."

shegra closed her eyes and tryed to remember.

"many years ago a young fire wolf had the important task of protecting the very land he lived on from evil. he learned from another guardian by the name of huto (who-toe) who lived in this cave. he learned to master his element and live like the fire he was. but one day an evil shadow wolf by the name of zazu came and attacked the land. curios heard of this and so an hundred year war broke out between the two ending in years of desturction and bloodshed. curios used whatever power he had left to fend zazu off and ended up sacrificing himself." shegra ran her tail over the stone. "so a memorial was placed here in his honor. they say that for every red wolf there is a fire wolf living among them."

sam allowed the story to echo through him. "so let me guess i am the next fire wolf."

shegra shook her head. "i wont know that until the time comes."

penny gazed out her window in despair. "please sam come back."

**to be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

"hot too hot." mumbled penny. she pushed elvis away from her. "elvis can you please scoot your tailend."

he just continued snoring so penny decided to get up out of bed and lay down on the couch. she slumped tiredly down on it allowing the cold air to cool her down.

_for a half wolf he sure is hot alright. _she muttered. the clock to the right of her read 4:00a.m and she groaned. "geez the night isn't gone yet?" a sad thought hit her causing her to tear up. _maybe you should stay away from me for awhile_

_sam!  
_

_it's not safe  
_

_please dont i beg of you  
_

_goodbye penny.  
_

her fist clenched tightly shut. _you putztard you promised that you won't leave no matter what happened and you went a head and did it anyway! god dang it sam! _she felt like shouting at him but he wasnt there not anymore.

"penny?" called elvis from upstairs. "are you alright?"

"sorry elvis you were just too warm so i had to come down here and cool down." she whispered.

"no problem." he looked around the room. "um shegra hasn't come home yet."

"i don't care it's her fault anyway if only she had kept her furry muzzle shut." growled penny.

"now penny you know your just saying that because your upset but i promise you i will find him once it hits first light tomorrow." said elvis.

" i know i really need him back and i am scared that something might have happened to him."

elvis sighed. "i'm worried too but all we can do right now is pray."

sam panted heavily. "your slow you need to have more speed."

sam coughed. "yeah i cant be as fast as you shegra."

shegra lashed at him again hoping that he would dodge her attack in enough time but he didn't. he was so exhausted he had weakened his aura too much.

*aura a spiritual energy and pressure that aura wolves like shegra can sense and use right now she is weakening as they train*

"how is fighting me suppose to help me control it?" he asked.

"if you don't have enough strength you can not control it." she wolfed getting down into a defense crouch. "now come at me or try to use one of your fire attacks."

sam drew in a breathe and summoned the fire within him and blew it out. "howling fire!" flames shot out at shegra who dodged it. "your going to have to be faster than that if you ever want to catch up with me."

sam growled and tryed again and again but each time failed. he waited until she attacked him to try it again.

"what's wrong giving up already?" she taunted.

sam waited until she got real close and do it. he struck her dead on without giving her anytime to dodge or react.

"good good." she panted.

sam collasped on the stone ground. "you got that part down but you still need to work on your aim."

elvis felt some strange pressure coming up from ontop of the mountain. _thats strange._ he thought as he climbed upwards. he saw a red wolf fighting with shegra. "sam!" he cried.

sam turned and looked at elvis before turning himself back into a human. "elvis?"

"sam you need to come back with me now!"

"what so that i might get deemed a monster!" growled sam.

"your not one and you know that penny...penny shes heart broken." said elvis. "doesnt she matter to you anymore!"

**t.b.c**


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Sam looked at elvis sadly. " yes she does."

" then come back with me she misses you please understand!" Pleaded elvis.

Penny held her knees close to her body and shivered. The room echoed with the silence of nothingness when suddenly there came a knock at the door. She ran to it and opened it only to find the love of her life standing there in the rain. His hair was covered in the water, salt from recently cried tears fell in narrow streams, the rain steamed off of him. Tiny sobs escaped her as she threw her arms around him.

" sam!" She cried pulling him out of the rain. Her lips pushed against his in great need.

" oh penny." He sighed.

Elvis felt a weird spiritual pressure hit him. _Thats weird, i felt this before at the top of the peak something's not right. _

Shegra nodded in silent agreement. " elvis i felt it too but right now let's keep an eye on sam in case the wild blood diease flares up."

Penny saw sam's sky blue eyes get really glassy and he began to sway. His skin started to get really cold and the color began to fade out of it. He began to cough voilently with blood covering his hand.

" oh god! Elvis get nurse flood! Shegra call for the hospital and tell them what happened!" She barked.

Shegra pulled out her phone dialing the hospital number. Her words fell out of her mouth at such a fast pace that penny couldnt understand her. Sam was finding it really hard to breathe.

" pen...ny i cant breathe." He wheezed. He suddenly went really still in her arms. Not a sound echoed out of him.

" sam!" She was basically yelling at him. " saaaaam!" Her hands flew to the collar of his shirt unbuttoning it. " dont you dare go on me!" She growled.

The wail of the sirens sounded with the paramedics rushing in and taking sam away. Elvis pulled on her arm. " no i am not leaving him i just got him back!" She snapped pulling her arm away from him.

She climbed into the back of the ambulance and held sam's cold and clamy hand. His pulse was very weak.

" pen...pen...pen..ny" he rasped as he reached for her. " please...go..."

" no sam i am not leaving you not like this." She whispered.

He smiled as well as he could before kissing her weakly. He slumped against her.

Shegra looked at elvis. " he's not going to be able to hold on for much longer."

Elvis turned sharply away from her and ran off chasing the lights ahead of him. _Stupid...stupid...stupid! _He growled tears stinging him. _I should have been her lover not him! She used me! _

Voices echoed around sam but he could hardly make them out. Foul smelling liquid tainted his nose with every weak breath he took. He could faintly feel them poking him and the rush of the medicine pumping into him.

" sam!" Cried a voice.

His vision blurred as the familiar angel he saw earlier came to him.

" sam!"

He smiled and watched as the darkness over took him lulling him into a deep trance. Light was swallowed up sealing him off from the outside world.

" goodbye my dear sweet penny." He whispered.

The light got smaller until it faded altogether.

Penny gazed down at him. " sam god dang it dont leave me!"

_" sam!"_

_Sam got up off the black floor that he had been sleeping on._

_" sam!" A voice and vision flashed before him._

_" where am i?" He wondered stumbling around the dark area. He suddenly realized that he was blind again isolated from anything he had ever had. Tears fell down him as he struggled to look for some kind of sign that he was not alone. _

_" where are you!" He called out._

_" sam are you there?" Asked a voice. _

_" yes i am are an angel?" _

_" you could say that..."_

_T.b.c_


	11. Chapter 1112

Chapter twelve

Shegra was talking quietly to elvis over the phone. " yes the doctor said his in a coma but it may take time for him to wake up again."

Elvis asked her something. " i will be home soon just have a sandwhich or something out for me."

Shegra put the phone back on the rack. " aye." She muttered.

Penny struggled to keep awake the days of exhaustion finally reached her. Shegra flopped down next to her.

" where's elvis?" She asked looking past her.

" hes at home." Murmured shegra.

Penny pulled her knees up to her chest and allowed some tears to fall. " it's all my fault!" She sobbed.

Shegra turned and hugged her. " no it's not." Shegra looked at sam's lifeless body on the bed.

_Sam stumbled around a little while longer. " oooh it's no use i'll never find my way back now!" He layed down on the cold surface. light phased in and out and the wind was calling him. He ran torwards it._

He coughed loudly. " pen...ny" he rasped.

Penny ran and hugged him. She cried happily into his shoulder staining it with her tears. Shegra flicked her tail.

" i'm going to leave you to alone." She wolfed.

Sam twitched his arm painfully. " what happened all i know is that i was holding you?"

" sam you nearly died of wild blood diease and went into a comatose." Replied penny. " sam im so happy your back."

Sam parted her shirt to where her shoulder scars were revealed. " did i give you those?"

" sam dont worry about that now." She whispered.

Sam kept his gaze on them. " oh god." He whispered running his fingertips over them. Tears fell out of his eyes and landed on them. " please forgive." He grunted feeling the medicine kick in. " me." His eyes closed and his body slumped against her. She climbed out of bed and placed him down again. Her hand stroked his as he slept.

" good night sam."

Shegra padded down the steps and out onto the streets. Rain splattered under her paws as her claws echoed on the cobblestone. Her breathe shadowed herself in front of her as she made her journey to her friend's house. Shegra knocked on the door as loud as she could to wake elvis up.

" elvis!" She howled.

The door opened and hands grabbed her pulling her inside.

Penny kept her gaze on sam's sleeping form. He muttered her name quietly as he twitched voilently. The machine beeped loudly and the siren sounded. Nurses came in and screamed when they saw sam change. Blood fell down the sides of his eyes, growling tunneled out of him.

Shegra felt something in the aura field. Elvis nodded in silent agreement...

T.b.c


	12. Chapter 123

Chapter 12

Boyce looked up from the drawing he had made on the floor. Sweat beaded down his head while his hand shook with fear. Station officer steele came in.

" everything is set norris." He saluted.

" good now we can rid this town of that horrible diease once and for all." Agreed steele.

Penny recoiled backwards in the bed falling over as she went. She looked on at him in fear and silent terror at the sight she was seeing. " sam? Sam?" She whispered.

An angry cry wailed through him it was a matter of minutes before shegra came barreling in. " get back behind elvis!" She howled.

White markings appeared all over her body, the air around her glew a light blue color, and her eyes changed to a sapphire blue. _The day the aura wolf awakens becomes the day the red guardian falls. _Chanted a voice.

means in head

sam id advise you to get it together. growled shegra.

Sam let out a low growl as the two lept at one another, claws ranked their furs as the two were longed in combat. penny dashed out in front of sam and shegra catching sam's claws as they went down. blood hit the floor and she struggled to keep her feet on the ground.

"please stop!" she cried. she felt her shoulder and cringed when tiny red spots appeared on her hand. "no more fighting please."

sam looked at penny sadly feeling himself finally come back to normal mode. tears fell out of his eyes as he caught penny in his arms. her shoulder had been ranked in his venom in his madness!

"sam we have to get her treated now!" barked shegra. she ordered the nurses to fetch the medicine used to treat sam. the nurse came back in moments later with a packet of orange like fluid in it. the nurse stuck the needle in penny's arm strapping her to the bed also. penny's body twitched painfully as she began her combat with the diease. saliva and blood fell out of her mouth like some animal with rabies.

boyce layed down the plants he had on the floor.

"so let me get this straight your saying that sam has the diease?" asked boyce.

"yes sir and if we dont get this cure going soon the whole town will have it." replied steele mashing the plants into a powder state. the bunsen burner that they had burned the powder into a grey liquid. the liquid dripped slowly into a bottle which steele later closed.

"good now that we have it let's get it to sam so he can recover from it."

shegra caught elvis in wolf form trying to clean himself.

i won't do that if i were you she warned.

well why not it's the only way to get this stuff of me

yeah right unless you want to get infected she barked.

shegra rested her head on him. i hope they recover fast i am running out of dragonflowers.

steele came darting in. "where is he?"

shegra motioned with her tail. steele woke sam up and gave him the bottle. "here drink this it might cure you."

sam took it out of his hand and drank it. he recoiled from the taste it had given off. sam motioned to where penny was laying down. "please help her also." he wheezed.

**to be continued in the upcoming series alcatraz.**

**thanks so much for reading this guys and i hope you enjoy my latest web show crossover with alcatraz and fireman sam.  
**


End file.
